Soul Shaper
by cyber-noodles
Summary: This fic was inspired by kingdom hearts, i do not own kingdom hearts, but i own everything else.


There it was again, that vision...  
>"What are these things!"<p>

I was running down an alley, away from... her

"get them off! It feels..."

The last thing i remember... her staring at me, her arm stretched towards me, a tear in her eye,

"my- help me!"

The girl looked scared, she turned and ran, her the back of her head was the last thing i saw, is this a vision... or something more?

Orebbix stared up at the starry sky, there wasn't a cloud in sight, the air was crisp with the warmth of a late spring morning. He peered down into the maze of houses below, the street lamps were lit, filling the city with a warm glow, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"better get to work..."

The boy leaped from the castle tower, plunging to what would have been death, as he had done so many times before, the wind pushed his hood back, reveling a boy of fifteen, his normally spiky hair was being ruffled by the wind. he outstretched a hand, there was a mass of black luiquid around his hand, it evaporated and a black sword materialised, he grabbed it and brought it down, digging into he brick, the rasp of stone on steel fill the air, as he slowed his desent. Orebbix leaped the from the wall, back flipping into the ally below, landing silent as a cat. He looked around and brandished his sword by twisting his body, he waited for the right moment.

"NOW!"

He untwisted himself, and the sword came round fast as a whip. there was a puff of black smoke as the invisible creature was sliced in two, it looked like it was crying out, but made no noise, a fist-sized gemlike object hovered above the creatures corpse, which quickly evaporated.

"one down" he said as the sword sucked up the heart "there are more... i can feel them."

There was a rush of air as Orebbix sprang to the side, narrowly missing the small shadowy claw of another heartless, he quickly turned, bringing the sword up in an arc. The creature, cleaved in two, released another heart, shimmering and glittering like the last, it's light, filling the dark alleyway with a soft pink light. Orebbix walked over to the heart, his blade dragging on the floor, producing sparks from the tip. He placed a hand on the heart, a chill shot through his body, his spine tingled, it was an odd sensation, it chilled his bones and warmed his body, it was a feeling he had felt before, he thought it was a nice feeling, but he did not enjoy it.

"the heart of a human... this is what it feels like..."

He picked it up, the heart evaproted, absorbing into Orebbix's body.

"maybe... one day i will feel what is like... to own one"

His trance-like state was shattered as another creature jumped at him from the shadows, bearing it's claws. Orebbix grabbed it and threw it in the air, he raised his leg and kicked it into the wall as it fell, he grabbed his sword with both hands and dug it into the wall, he jumped on it, using it as a makeshift springboard, he jumped high into the air and backflipped into the shadows , the warmth in his body suddenly vanishing, he landed on a creature, crushing it's head, it was soft and the creature melted into the ground with no resistance, releasing a heart, glowing like it's brothers. Orebbix turned, as another one leaped at him, he held out his hand, the sword vanished from the wall, and the black mass swirled around Orebbix's hand once more, but, leaving in it's place, a gun, black as the sword, not as sharp, but just as deadly. He held the gun upside-down, firing with his pinky finger, the bullet blasted through the creature, leaving a hole in it. The creature fell to the ground, leaving behind another gem-like heart, Orebbix produced another gun, this time in his left hand, utilising it in the same way as the first, he pointed them both to the shadows, shooting another creature, previously invisible, Orebbix sighed as he lowered his hands, the guns, evaporating.

"just another bunch of shadows..."

He looked up to the sky, watching a flock of birds fly through the air above him, forming a V, their speckled brown feathers glinting in the sunlight. He smiled, and leaped into the air, feeling that similar rush of air, this time it was different, he was not falling, he was rising. He rose above the buildings, above the trees, it would have been clear to any onlookers, that he was not human. Born without a soul to keep him chained to reality, Orebbix was a demon, a very powerful demon indeed, he had the power to distort the reality of anything he came into contact with, shaping it to his will, But it was not without a price, Orebbix could not feel emotions, sadness and happiness were a mystery to him. He only knew what the world had showed him, he did not understand people, but he knew as much to know that he would be shunned if people knew what he was.


End file.
